The 24th
by Tizronell
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen in the future? This is what happens three hundred years later.Itex is reborn... i suck at summaries,i really do
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This fanfic doesn't involve any of the original characters in the Maximum Ride series(which don't belong to me either). Anyway it takes place in the 24th centuary by the way, so don't say i didn't warn ya!

Chapter 1.

You know, I never expected my life to turn out so…twisted. Or perhaps even wrong. I never wanted any of this. I didn't want to be a science experiment, I didn't want to be hated, I didn't want all of this problems on my fragile shoulders (ok so they are not that fragile in fact they are very strong, well you get the point) and I REALLY didn't want to be sitting in front of some fat FBI agent, with bad breath that was just killing my nose by the way, accusing me for something I didn't do. God, I'm going to kill Jerry when I get my claws on him. It WAS his idea to get help from my so called "dad". Didn't he ever think that things might go wrong? Did he ever realize that we were outnumbered and that my "dad" might not like the idea of his mutant daughter turning up fifteen years after his wife's death? I was so mad that I didn't realize how my claws were digging into my palms making them bleed, but at that time I didn't really care.

I must say though, it wasn't entirely Jerry's fault. I mean, I was the one who agreed to the idea and I was the one who didn't think about the consequences. So I guess we were both stupid going in like that.

OK, so you are probably confused right now. Let me explain from the beginning. You see I am monster. Well more like a mutant, but all the same I'm not normal. The scientists named me the

HRDE №999 or in other words the High Risk DNA Experiment number nine hundred and nine. Why number 999th? Well that's because I wasn't the first, no idea what happened to the others. All I do know though is the first five hundred died in some battle with Itex and the others escaped . Lucky guys.

Like it was said before I am not normal, a freak. For example instead of normal fingernails I have razor sharp claws, but my palms are completely human, my eyes are normal to but are mismatched (one is this piercing green color and the other-honey blue, yes I know, weird. Well. So. Am. I.) All of my teeth are sharp like dogs and surprisingly they don't make me look like a scary vampire, in fact most say I look cute with them. Did I mention that I have bobcat's ears? Well, they are. And there is also the little fact that I have these jaguar spots scattered from the back of my neck till my shoulders, which would look like any other tattoos.

Those are the only things that make me different on the outside. However, unlike most people I'm able to run as fast as ninety km/hr, hold my breath for over ten minutes under water and think like a computer ( the scientists made it think like two but be at the size of one, so don't say that two heads are better than one). My eye sight is better than the eagles and…I can only eat meat. Raw meat. You are probably disgusted right now with me. That's ok, so am I. But it's not like asked for all of this. And besides, it really does taste good, so juicy, so warm, so delicious...God, I must be really hungry. Come to think of it, I haven't eaten for two days now. At the lab I could go with out any food or water for two weeks. But that was a very long time ago, eight months to be precise.

Remembering the lab and the professors walking in there white cloaks gave me goose bumps. Damn! It's thanks to them that my life is so screwed. Sometimes I think that they are actually psychopaths, creating Frankenstein monsters like me. But that's not exactly why I hated them, I mean yeah that to, but the thing that made me feel disgusted was the way they treated us. And by us I mean all the other unfortunate souls that became there experiments. You see, I'm the only one that's based on human DNA the others are just mixed between animals (most of which you must be strong mentally just to take a glance at them). And the thing is, they treat us as objects, things that don't have feelings, we are there little toys. They just love all the things WRONG with us. To them we are science equipment, like a test tube. So you can say I'm an IT.

And the laboratory! Don't get me started on the lab! Let's just say it looks a lot like any labs you is on TV in some action movie. But when you spend almost fifteen years surrounded by cold metal and sometimes even, naked concrete walls your view on things change. Everything there is just so…dead. Well except for me and the other experiments. I mean, we never get to see the sun, only the blinding artificial light hanging above your head. The air is full of nose breaking smells (I should know, 'cause my nose is a thousand times more sensitive than any other human being) and it's always boring, every day is like any other. First they take tests, than the ten km run with a couple of shockers (special sticks that can give you quite a shock, literally) if you slow down and sometimes they inject you with some stuff to see how you will react to it, but most of the time they just make you puke and give headaches.

However, if it wasn't for Jerry I wouldn't even know there is an entire world out there. Ok, I admit, it's thanks to him I didn't get caught, he was the one who taught me to talk, covered for me when Andrew and I were escaping and was the only scientist who actually treated me like a person and not a thing. But come on, even a smart person can make some stupid decisions sometimes!

Honestly, I don't blame him any more, in fact remembering his wrinkled little face that always had this warm smile made me sad. What am I doing, blaming Jerry like that? He is the kindest and uplifting person I've ever known. He is like a brother to me, although he is like forty something and I'm fifteen. But that doesn't matter, he's still the best. And as for mistakes, well I've made bigger ones.

God, can I change from being totally pissed off to a loving person in like five minutes. Another one of my mutant side affects. My mood can change in a blink of an eye, don't really know why. Hey! It's not like these "Frankenstein's" tell me EVERYTHING that's wrong with me. I'm grateful for knowing at least this and even then it's thanks to Jerry and Andrew.

Slowly I lifted my head at the FBI agent, who was now sitting in front of me and asking another stupid question that I passed to listen. God, Andrew would love to beat the crap out of this guy. I smiled, yes he would. I wonder what they did to him. Probably interrogated him like me and even if they did, I highly doubt he would tell them a word. Andrew was a tough nut; he wouldn't say a thing even if his life was in jeopardy.

I remember how all this circus started eight months ago. I met Andrew and my life went from being a mutant in a cage to a teenager running from the UGPF (United Galactic Police Force). Which is better, you pick. Personally I prefer the latter. Yeah, Andrew had changed my life and I was grateful for it.

I leaned back on my hard plastic chair now looking at the floor. The guy was getting impatient I could tell by the way his face got so read, a cook could fry eggs on it, well you would too if a person you were shouting for almost fifteen minutes now wasn't saying a word, let alone paying attention to you. But it's not like I was doing it on purpose, making him mad, it's just a wave of sadness hit me. And when that usually happens I try to remember something happy or silly. But now I wanted to remember the day my life took a huge turn to the unexpected. The day things changed. The day I met Andrew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The lab.

I hate morning runs. For being here my whole life I never understood why they always made me run for 10 km or in today's case, 15 km a day. It's not that I hate running, believe me I love moving, but I always manage to get bored too fast and as a result I slow down and the stupid guy gives me a 500VOL from his shocker.

"Come on, faster! Or the next time I'll switch it to the maximum!" He said in hard voice.

The stupid shocker was giving me a headache and his hard voice was helping it get worse. I knew I couldn't go on like this much longer. My lungs had started burning an hour ago; I hadn't been able to feel my leg muscles for longer than that.

I yelped for the first time in a long time as the guy (I think his name was Josh) zapped me again. I already have a number of burn marks thanks to him, and they REALLY hurt. And to make things worse, I could feel his eager anticipation- he WANTED to hurt me.

When I was finally allowed to stop my legs were so weak that I fell to my knees, panting like mad. Sweat was slowly dripping from my forehead.

"The results are ready, Josh." Said Dr. Thomason taking the paper with my analysis that the computer recorded with special cameras during my run. "You can put №999 to its place, and please bring me specimen ADE № 17. I heard he is having interesting reactions after the injection I gave it yesterday."

"Get up," he said taking me by my elbow and yanking me into the tube. Its glass doors closed almost immediately and the capsule whooshed fast but silently, taking me to my cage.

I stepped into my "place" and sighed as the doors of the capsule closed. A moment latter I heard a whoosh, as it road away probably to pick up ADE №17.ADE №17 a.k.a. wolf-porcupine, actually he looks like a wolf except there are huge porcupines sticking out of his back and a bit on his tail. I hope nothing too bad happened to the little guy. I mean, he is just a puppy and a cute one at that. I remember that once Jerry allowed me to play with him when nobody was looking. God, what great time that was! I still remember how he was licking my hands and waving his tiny tail as I laughed. It doesn't happen often, me laughing that is, mostly because there is just no reason to laugh. But that little cute bundle of pines made me happy, even Jerry had a smile playing across his lips watching us play. What a great time that was.

But something inside told that me that I wasn't going to see that pine ball again. And not because there won't be a second opportunity. It's just that things like me never live long, and I'm sure whatever Dr. Thomason injected him with wasn't going to help it either.

But why should I be surprised? Nothing lives here for longer than 5 or 6 years, well except me that is. So I was pretty used to one of us dying nearly every month.

With a sigh I moved to the bed (more like a mattress on the floor) and stretched my worn out legs.

When is this going to END? As in one day instead of waking up in a cold room four by three I'll wake up in heaven. Well it's good to daydream sometimes, even for a freak like me. I closed my eyes and with an another heavy sigh, leaned back on the cold titanium wall. My head was pounding, but the heat that I felt a couple minutes ago was almost gone. Well, I AM partly animal, and as far as I know, there is the howl cat family in me, including cheetahs, lions, bobcats, jaguars and so on.

Another sigh escaped my lips, as my thoughts went back to the puppy. I'm not actually supposed to be sad, no…more like I'm not ALLOWED to be sad. If Dr. Joanne knew about this, she would be VERY upset. But I just couldn't help it, that cute pine-ball was probably the only living thing that I didn't hate or despised (well maybe Jerry, he is the only scientist I did like… a little). And believe me I hated them all. But despite the fact that I was trained never to be attached to anything or anyone, like or let alone love, I couldn't help it. But my thoughts started to fade, as I slowly fell asleep, but not before drinking all of the water in my bowl and curling into a ball like cat would do.

I woke maybe only three days latter (don't ask how I could tell, I just feel it).

Stupid water! I knew that they would put something in it. Come to think of it, no wonder it tasted weird, but give me a break! After running 15km at 50km/hr I would drink just about anything to kill the thirst. Just then the tube arrived making a beeping sound, a signal for me to get in. Well, no duh! Giving the cameras an evil glance (there were six of them) I stepped in the tube. It's not like there is another choice. Well…there is, but I believe me, you wouldn't want to know about that. It hurts. A lot.

I could feel at the pit of my stomach that something was going to happen. Just like the thing with days, except this time I didn't feel whether it's good or bad thing. And that just made me more worried and angry. My palms were sweaty and my heart began beating faster. Whatever is going to happen, it's going to be something big. And knowing the lab, I doubt it is a good thing.

The doors opened and I stepped forward. Rough gloved hands grabbed me by the elbows and threw me in a nearby laser cage. Well, the usual. Though most of the times the electrified me with shockers and THEN threw me were ever it was necessary. They guy probably thought that I was still week from the drug, and I was. Only there was still enough strength in me to nock him out cold, but what's the use? They would probably kill me (I seriously doubted that, I mean why would they kill a thirty million dollar experiment?) or give me a good shock since they liked torturing me. Well I guess today they are in a good mood.

The guy that threw me walked out of the room and I was left alone. Looking around I realized that this wasn't a lab that I've been to before. It wasn't big like most, its sealing was much more hire. But it DID have the usual stuff. Same huge monitors, same metal tables with some sort of colorful chemicals on them and the same smell (as in, the one that makes me want to puke). There was also a…

"Let me explain!" Said a voice.

There door whooshed open as about two or three people came in. Since I was at the end of the room facing away I couldn't see there faces well.

"Well I'd like to hear that! Do you know what your father will do to me if he finds out about this?" Said another voice, judging by the vibrates in it, I'd say it was a robot's.

"Andrew, you are not even supposed to be anywhere NEAR here! If somebody finds out about this I'll get fired for sure!" Said an alder's voice.

"Would you two just be quite?" Hissed the third one. "You might just as well run around screaming the president's son is in the GEL."

The GEL was another way referring to the lab, as in Genetic Experiment Laboratory, as in Itex. Hmm, the president's son, he says? This will get interesting.

"Look, I know that you had a hard time lately. But sneaking into here is dangerous and don't you roll your eyes at me, Andrew. I will report about this incident to your father!" Said the robot.

"Do what ever you want with the boy, just leave me out of this. I don't want to lose my job," added the professor.

"You are not going to tell my dad," Said the guy in a mocking voice. "He will either get rid of you or get rid of both of you and groaned me."

Just then something started to ring.

"My beeper, I have a meeting in ten minutes," Said the professor. "I trust you will keep an eye on this young man, robot?"

"Actually my name is Roby," Said the robot in the matter of fact. "And of course I will take good care of him, it's my job."

"Alright then, both of you stay here and don't touch ANYTHING. I'll be back in two hours and then we will discuss what to do with you," Said the professor and left.

* * *

A/N-please do review! A virtual cookie for those who do;) this is my second fanfic by the way too... Thank you!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-

Angel of the Black Death- yes,sorry about that(i fixed the "dying",thank for pointing that out). I hope this chapter won't have too much mistakes;)

alamodie-i'll try to cut the ranting.Sorry,its just that its my first time doing it from someone's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 3.

Well I guess the funny feeling in my stomach was right, something interesting really was happening.

"Great. Now i have to stay here for two hours and do nothing? God, I'm seventeen, not a child. I might as well be on one of dad's boring meetings," Said Andrew kicking the floor.

"Well you are acting like a child whose parents refused to by him a lollypop. You are lucky I found you before something bad happened." Said Roby in a worried voice.

"What can happen to ME in the GEL?" Asked the guy amused and slowly started walking towards the cages.

"Well one of those monsters could have eaten you!" Suggested the robot.

Oh please! The only monsters here are the Frankenstein's that created us. Apparently the guy named Andrew was the same opinion as I.

"Its not there fault they were made that way," He said. "Besides, what makes you think that they are that dangerous?"

I could hear there steps getting closer to my cage, so I pressed my back at the cold wall.

"This isn't about them; it's about your safety, Andrew." Said the robot.

"Whatever," Said Andrew annoyed.

I could feel that they were probably a two meters away from me now. This is going to be interesting, since nobody but the GELP know about me. And even then only a few.

"By the way, Mona called you yesterday," Said the robot. "I tolled her you will call her back."

But Andrew didn't answer him. Instead he stared at me and I returned the favor. His hair was dyed in white; there was a small scar near his left brow and his eyes were in a light blue color. He was VERY tall and smelled nice, like something warm.

"Andrew, are you listening to me?" Asked the robot, walking up to him, only to stare at me just like his friend. As far as I know, he was a new model. Still having that fresh metal smell and polish.

"Unbelievable," he said almost whispering. "It looks partly human."

I AM partly human, and even though I've accepted that I am a monster I don't like to be called an IT. I was a bit mad at that peace of metal and probably even a bit jealous.

Can't believe people treat things that aren't alive better than they do us, I thought squinting.

"But I thought it was illegal to mix human and animal DNA," Said the boy looking at Roby.

"It is," he confirmed. "Perhaps they got a permit from the government."

"Or perhaps not," Said the boy named Andrew. He walked up closer to my cage, but I didn't even blink, just tilted my head a little to the right.

"Maybe they broke the law and had a little fun with this one," he suggested. You have no idea, I wanted to say.

"No, they would never do that," Roby assured him. "May it's mixed with….. a monkey. That would explain the human like look."

"Yeah. A hairless monkey that has a perfectly shaped nose and lips," The boy said with sarcasm.

Gee, thanks for the compliment. It would be my first one by the way. I should probably right it in my diary about it.

"Oh come on! There is no way these people would do such a thing," the robot raised his titanium eyebrows.

"Roby, it is clearly that that thing is partly human. Maybe it can even talk," said the guy pointing at me with his thumb.

"Even if it can talk I'm sure that there is too much animal DNA than there is human. I bet the only noises it can make is purring and growling like a gorilla," continued Roby crossing his arms.

I most certainly do NOT growl like a gorilla. Yes, I admit it I purr, but only when sleeping. That peace of…

"Then why won't you ask it?" Asked Andrew daringly.

"Ask it what? How was your day? Or how's it like being the first human mutant? Can you give me an autograph?" Said the robot in a sarcastic voice.

That's it! I can't take this anymore. These two morons were discussing me like I was a wild animal that doesn't understand them and couldn't care less. I am alive. I have feelings. I won't be treated this way.

"I bet that feline doesn't even think. Look at the way it's staring at me! Like a predator on his prey!" Said the robot getting uneasy.

That did it! This is ME and THIS is the edge.

"For your information I do not growl like a monkey," I growled at him walking closer. The robot took a little step back.

"I CAN understand English as well as you do. And I AM partly human and won't be treated like a thing, you lifeless peace of junk!"

For a moment everything was silent. Nobody breathed, including me. The boy stared at me impressed. The robot stared at me too, his mechanical eyes wide and mouth opened. We were standing like that for about a minute, but then the boy spoke.

"I told you," He looked at Roby nodding. A small smile was playing on his lips.

The robot seemed to be back to his senses.

"Well…um…What's your name?" He said looking at me up and down.

"HRDE №999, if you expected a normal name then I don't have one," I said. My voice was a bit low, even though I didn't want it to be. But then again, my personality is little "wild".

"Well, my name is Roby and this is Andrew. He is the son of the president of Arata and I was supposed to be his babysitter," He said those last words as if he got fired.

"Why "supposed" to be?" I asked.

"After this "accident" I doubt I would be allowed to be any were near Andrew again. He's father would probably turn me into scrap metal," he said looking sad. But it seemed that the boy didn't even hear him, he just stared at me unbelievingly.

"Wow," The boy breathed. "How long have you been this way?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Here it goes. Stupid questions from stupid suckers, well what did I aspect? An invitation to the movies? Might as well just get it over with.

"As long as I can remember," I said simply.

"You mean you were created in a test tube? They mixed up your genes before you were even born?" He asked excited.

"Why don't you ask the "guinea" that made me this way? I'm sure the guy would love to explain all the details to some one like you," I said annoyed. This guy was just reminding me how many things there are WRONG with me. All those hours of convincing my self that I'm not that different from the others seemed a like a huge waste of my pathetic life. I would have had kept on going and saying how really worthless I am, but right at that time I heard something. Someone's foot steps. Two people. Guess who?

"Hide, quickly! They are coming." I hissed.

The robot didn't waste any time. He grabbed Andrew (who was still staring at me) by the sleeve of his pale blue shirt and hid behind one of the huge glass containers filled with bright orange liquid. And just in time. A few seconds later the door opened and in stepped two of the doctors.

"Are you sure everyone else is at the meeting?" The first one said. Judging by the voice vibrations I'd say he was a very nervous Dr. Line.

"Of course, even the security guards have been called to guard the room, no one is going to interrupt." Said Dr.McKenzi.

I hated the last on with every bone in my body. He actually had 36 of my bones broken just so that he could see how fast I'd heal. McKenzi is probably the coldest and heartless person I've met. If others at least care about our health because they threw in plenty of money, McKenzi didn't even care about the organization, let alone his colleges. I have a feeling he was here only for the fun of torturing us.

"Look. No one is here. The timing is perfect, everyone is at the meeting we'll just run a_ test_ and be done with it." He said and started typing something on the computer.

"What if someone will walk in? Unlike you Devin, I still want to keep my job for a few more years at least." Dr.Line said.

"Then you've should have had kept your nose out of this project, Edward!" hissed the other professor. "The HM was a risk from the beginning. And I thought you knew that?"

HM was an another way the referred to me, as in Human Experiment.

"I know. But what's the point? We've been wasting money _and_ time for an experiment that is pointless. In the beginning it seemed exciting to be able to work with human genes. But where does that lead us to? We can't tell anyone about it, that thing is pointless."

Dr.McKenzi glared daggers at him. Yup, that guy was evil.

"If you think its pointless, then again, you should have had kept your nose out of it. Its too late now. And besides the uptomegs would love to by it." He smiled. His smile was like poison spreading trough the air, making even me shiver.

"Tell me the details."

"They contacted me a day before yesterday. Said that they've found out about our project and are interested. Also mentioned that they'd love to give big money as long as we will keep our mouths shut and hand it over." He turned to face his "friend".

"And did you agree?" I could tell the last one wanted to get his hands on the money as soon as possible. See? I'm just a toy in this world.

"I said that I'll discuses this matter with my colleagues first. They gave me three days. Josh and Thompson already know about this and they agree. And you?" his voice was like the ice cold floor I was sitting right now. Unreal. Fake.

"Of course!" exclaimed Dr.Line. "How much will we get?"

"We aren't sure for know, but at least a minimum of 82 million. HM is the most unusual project we had so far and was able to survive far longer then the other human test subjects. That's what makes her so _expensive." _He smiled again, yes that poison type of smile. He was in good mood today, as in that's not a good thing.

I glared at him. Great! I was going to be sold to the uptomegs (aliens that live on the planet Upto). I don't know much about them, but I heard that they are very aggressive and are always fighting some other planet, trying to get more space since there are to much of them. So you can only guess that they are probably going to use me as a war weapon. Apparently Dr. Line got that a few seconds latter. What a loser.

"But what if they will use it as a war weapon? What if in the future they are going to use it against us?" he asked shocked.

"Who cares? We've got more details and research on this. We can easily make a knew one. Besides, we can even join them. This is the end of the 24th sanctuary, wars are everywhere. Between planets, galaxies and us our selves. Its almost impossible not to get involved. " The last words felt like ice falling on my head. I looked over to were the boy and his robot where hiding. Not the best place in this room, but they didn't exactly have a choice.

"So what now? We just give her away?" asked Dr.Line.

"Yes, that is exactly what we shall do. However before we do give it away I would like run some final tests and improve its _possibility's._" he grinned.

Improve my damn possibilities! Translation: he just wants play with me like a cat with a toy before letting it go. I didn't want Andrew and Roby to see me being…well….tortured, shall I say. 'Cause that's the only way to put it to someone who sees these kind of things for the first time. This is going to _bloody_ hurt.

"Here, shoot this in. Lets see it dance," said Dr.McKenzi handing the injection with some dark liquid inside to his friend.

I gulped.


End file.
